


A Princess for the Commander

by iwantachocolatecookie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, First Meeting, Kid!Fic, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantachocolatecookie/pseuds/iwantachocolatecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria Woods likes to save the day, Clarke Griffin finds herself in trouble.<br/>Recess has just become more fun. One-shot, but could become more if you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It has to be something badass...like me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Clexa fic so I wanted to start with something easy. And I'm working on "Orange, Red and Green" (my gallavich fanfic) I just have been a little busy and stressed with both school and the whole Lexa thing, anyway enjoy...  
> And sorry this is so short, it was written at the end of a class, but I'll write a little more if you guys enjoy it

"I'm the commander!" Alexandria shouted pointing her wooden sword at the mean boy's chest "And I'm telling you to stop! You must obey me!" She poked him, making the boy take a step back.

 

Alexandria was not that tall for her age, as her mom liked to remind her. Yet she seemed to believe she was stronger than all the other kids. She kept getting in fights during recess, but she only did it if she had a good cause, as she liked to explain to her older sister while she covered her knees and elbows with band aids. 

 

"Ah, whatever, you're not worth it, _princess_." The boy snarled, spitting on the ground before leaving, his friend walking behind him, throwing glares at the two young girls. Alex glared back, more effectively apparently, because the boy turned back around and ran to catch up with Murphy.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Alexandria asked finally looking at the blonde girl. Her eyes were still full of tears as she moved to hug her knees and hide her face. "No, no, no, don't cry. He's gone and he's an asshole!"

 

The blondes head shot up, eyes wide.

 

"That’s a bad word..." She mumbled, although a smile was playing at the corner of her lips.

 

"My sister taught me!" Alexandria smirked mischievously, slightly tilting her head so she could see the other girls face "You're pretty" she decided, stabbing the dirt with her sword as the girl blushed "No wonder they call you princess" the blonde girl looked back down at her knees, sadness back to her chubby face.

 

"They call me that because I'm weak" She mumbled.

 

"But you could be a warrior princess! They aren't weak, they're both badass _and_ pretty! And we could fight the evil boys together!" Alexandria screamed excited, making the blonde laugh.

 

"Okay then, my name's Clarke, what's yours?" The blue eyed girl asked as she took the brunettes hand before being pulled up to a standing position.

 

"Alexandria" the girl said scrunching up her nose "My sister calls me Alex though, you can call me that too if you want" she shrugged, she had never been too fond of her name, it was long and it sounded too formal, but Alex didn't feel right to her either.

 

"Hum, how about I call you Lexy?" Clarke asked looking at the other girl, who violently shook her head no.

 

"No! It has to be something badass!" The girl said lifting her sword and pretending to fight " Like me!"

 

"Commander Lexa and princess Clarke, then!" Clarke shouted jumping on top of the other girl's back.

 

"Yes! I love that one!" Lexa squealed, before running off, Clarke's arms around her neck and her legs around her small waist. Lexa held one of her legs with one hand as she waved her sword around with the other "We're going to rule the world!" She shouted as Clarke giggled behind her.


	2. "What's this princess' name, Commander?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's dad knows what's up, and so does grandma Indra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll jump a few years in the next chapter if you don't mind...  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Clarke had been coloring when her dad arrived to pick her up. She didn't notice him coming in her classroom but felt his big hands covering her eyes and the smell of his strong cologne surrounding her. 

 

"Daddy!" She squealed as she grabbed his hands and turned around to hug him. 

 

"Hey, kiddo" Her dad greeted, hugging the small girl back "Let's go?" He asked as he rose to a standing position, his daughter clinging to him like a koala. 

 

"Yeah, I just need to go get my backpack!" As her feet hit the floor Clarke sprinted to the small lockers where they kept their coats and bags and grabbed her things "There we can go now" she said as she made her way to her classroom's door, pulling her dad behind her, by the hand.

 

As soon as she got out the door, she spotted Lexa trying to put her sword in her bag. "Need any help, Commander Lexa?" Clarke giggled. 

 

"It doesn't fit!" The girl shouted sighing frustrated. 

 

"Be careful! That sword looks very pointy. You'll poke a whole in your backpack!" Jake joked, making the small brunette giggle a little. 

 

"It's wood, you koken" The girl shook her head in disbelief. 

 

"Wait, I have an idea!" Clarke suddenly squealed "Do you have a belt?" She asked as she raised Lexa's shirt a bit "Aw, you don't. But you can have mine!" Clarke started undoing her belt and quickly put it around the other girls hips without going through the pant loops "Now give me your sword" Clarke took it as Lexa handed it to her, looking more than a little bit confused. 

 

"There!" Clarke finally shouted, as she put the wooden sword between her belt and Lexa's pants. "Now you look like a true commander!" Clarke giggled as Lexa puffed out her chest looking proud.

 

"Thank you! Tomorrow bring your tiara and you'll look like a real princess!" Lexa laughed as Clarke hit her playfully on her arm "okay, okay, you already look like one, but a tiara would look pretty sweet on you, just saying" Lexa said before sticking her tongue out. 

 

Jake chuckled as he watched the two girls interact, seemed like Clarke finally made a new friend, and she seemed a little crazy.

 

" **Alex!** " They heard a voice shouting from outside, Lexa huffed. 

 

"Huh, I have to go my stupid sister is waiting" She sighed but suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on Lexa's face, she discreetly glanced in Jake's direction, who was pretending to be distracted, before quickly leaning in and kissing Clarke's cheek. The blonde girl giggled, hiding her face as it turned red "Don't forget you tiara, _princess_!" 

 

"Bye Lexy" Clarke smiled shyly, Lexa grinned back before quickly waving and running outside, loud giggles escaping her mouth. 

 

"I smell a crush" Jake sang, watching as his daughter blushed once again. 

 

"Shush, you smell wrong" She said quickly playfully slapping her dad's leg "but don't tell mommy" Clarke added after thinking a bit, turning bright red again.

 

* * *

 

"Hei, Alex" Anya greeted from the other side of the fence, they were both waiting for grandma to pick them up from school. 

 

"Heya, Anya" Lexa shouted back skipping to sit next to her sister, the fence still separating them. 

 

Lexa had been really happy when she was 3 and discovered that her sister's middle school was right next to her kindergarten, and she was now _even_  happier to know that next year they would no longer be separated by the stupid fence and she would be able to tease her sister in front of her friend's as much as she wanted. 

 

"Bye, Lexa!" Both girls turned to the blonde waving on the other side of the playground.

 

"Leida, Clarke!" Lexa grinned as she shouted back, quickly looking down after, but Anya smirked as she noticed her sister's blush.

 

"How was your day, Commander? Anything interesting happened?" Anya asked distracted, focused on looking down the road as she waited for her grandma's car to appear. 

 

"Yeah! I met a princess, and we're best friends now" Lexa grinned as she remembered her new blonde friend "She said she would bring her favorite tiara tomorrow" 

 

"Alex, tomorrow is Saturday, you won't be coming to school" Anya reminded her little sister. Lexa's eyes widened. 

 

"Fuck, I forgot" she whispered shocked. 

 

"Can you please not repeat everything I say? You'll get me in trouble with dad one of these days..." Anya muttered tapping her sister's shoulder as she finally spotted the car. She got up and picked up her Mulan backpack, before running to the car. 

 

Lexa's hands were clutching the grass, she was so angry with herself for forgetting it was Friday. 

 

"Hurry up, Commander. I got things to do" Anya shouted as she got in the car. 

 

"Shut up, you're in third grade. Your life is just dolls and make up" Lexa grumbled frustrated, kicking pebbles on her way to the car. 

 

"Heya, yongon" Their grandma greeted the girls. She turned to look at her granddaughters studying them for a few seconds. 

 

"Hei" Anya said sounding disinterested, like she did most of the time now, _ugh 3rd graders_. 

 

Lexa was quiet as she stared outside with an angry expression. 

 

"What's wrong, Alexandria?" Her grandma asked as she turned around to start driving. 

 

"Nothing, and call me Commander Lexa" She mumbled angrily, pouting. 

 

"Heda Lexa? Okay then, yongon." Her grandma agreed, nodding her head. 

 

"She's just upset because she made plans with her girlfriend but forgot she doesn't have school tomorrow." Anya smirked at her sister 

 

"She's not my girlfriend, branwoda!" Lexa said, poking her sister's arm with her sword. 

 

"Oi, Alexandria! Apologize to your sister!" Her grandma shouted. Anya smirked as Lexa mumbled a quiet and angry "moba" 

 

"And you'll be back on Monday, I'm sure your friend will bring her tiara then. What's this princess' name, Commander?" Indra asked, she glanced at Alexandria quickly, watching as a shy smile appeared on the girl's face. 

 

"Princess Clarke" Lexa mumbled, scratching the back of the passenger seat with her sword. 

 

"Hum, she sounds lovely. Did you save her today?" Indra wondered, knowing her granddaughter, she probably had gotten in a fight for the young girl. 

 

"Yeah, Murphy was being mean to her, but I didn't fight today. I think he was scared of me because of last time" Lexa grinned mischievously. Indra looked out the window trying to hide her smile, she loved this girl's attitude. 

 

"Ah, I see, I think mom will be happy to hear that." Indra stopped talking as Anya's song came on the radio and the girl asked her grandma to turn it up before shouting the lyrics and dancing making Lexa laugh like crazy. Indra just shook her head and _slightly_ smiled, trying to focus on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave kudos/comments if you did, or if you find some kind of mistake  
> Trigedasleng words:  
>  -Koken:crazy  
>  -Hei; heya: hey  
>  -Leida: bye  
>  -Yongon: child/children  
>  -Heda: commander  
>  -Branwoda/Branwada: worthless (insult)  
>  -Moba: sorry  
> (Tell me if I missed any please)


	3. "Yu ste meizen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of them being so young next chapter they'll be older, well if I ever get around to actually writing it :P

"Lexa!" Lexa didn't have time to react before two tiny arms and two tiny legs wrapped around her, making her fall on her butt as she hugged back. 

"Hello, Clarke" The brunette giggled next to the other girl's ear. 

"Look at my tiara!" The blonde quickly let go of the taller girl, it was the monday after Clarke had promised to bring her the blue tiara. Clarke bowed her head so Lexa could analyse it. 

Lexa traced the small white moon in the middle before lowering her hand and gently putting a strand of blonde hair behind the other girl's ear making her look up smiling. 

"It's really pretty!" She concluded making Clarke's smile widen even more and her eyes crinkle. 

They pouted as the bell rang, Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand taking her to her classroom before kissing her cheek and heading to hers. Her class was the Trikru, it was decorated with trees, leaves, fruits and flowers, the colors ranging from browns , to greens and reds. Clarke's was Skaikru, all shades of blue from the deepest to the lightest decorated the ceiling, small fluffly cotton clouds here and there hang on the ceiling in front of the classroom, the back was darker full of stars and spaceships and of course there were two lamps hanging from the ceiling, one was the moon the other the sun. 

Both girls spent their morning class eagerly waiting for recess, Clarke spent her time coloring with Raven, well she was coloring, Raven usually spent her time breaking down toys and then trying to figure out how to fix them, it didn't always go well though. The blonde reached for the green crayon ready to color Lexa's green eyes but as soon as she touched it the bell rang and she ran as fast as her short, chubby legs could to her small locker, quickly grabbing her lunchbox before running to the park outside and sitting on her favorite corner waiting for Lexa. Her class usually took a little longer to leave because Mr. Titus was a bit bossy and liked them to leave everything spotless, Clarke has never been happier to be in Skaikru because she can leave her crayons all over her desk without Mr. Marcus shouting at her. 

Mr. Titus had been particularly grumpy that day, he was not a bad teacher and certainly not a bad person, but he was always frowning. Except when they did something nice, like last year when they did a play called grounders. The whole class had prepared it and rehearsed it during recess and on his birthday they sat him on a small chair at the back of the classroom, cleared all the desks in front and performed it for him, he had smiled so hard and the small, confusing play ended in hugs and giggles, twenty two 4 year old kids almost suffocating a grown man.

Anyway, today their teacher was very grumpy, he made them do two whole drawings of berries, one blueberry and one raspberry. Do you know how hard those two berries are to draw?! They have so many details, yet the whole class did them, Lexa was lucky to finish her raspberry as soon as the bell rang but she still wasted a bit of time handing over the drawings and putting the crayons in the plastic cup on the small closet. 

She grabbed her lunchbox and ran to the park, spotting the blonde girl as soon as she stepped outside. She grinned as she ran over, plopping down next to the girl. 

"Yu ste meizen" Lexa giggled, blushing lightly.

"What?" Clarke scrunched her face, slightly tilting her head. 

"If I wanted you to understand I would have said it in english" Lexa stuck her tongue out before taking a big bite out of her sandwich and grinning at Clarke, who pouted. 

"I didn't know you spoke another language" Clarke changed the subject playing on coming back to it later but leaving it for now. 

"Yeah, my...Indra taught us, something about keeping it alive, she calls it a dead language, which means not many people know it and even less speak it, it's fun when I want to speak to Anya but I don't want other people to understand" she smirked as Clarke shook her head in disbelief, a smile playing on her lips. 

"That's not very nice" Clarke playfully slapped her shoulder making the other girl jump on her. The blonde squealed as she slid to the ground, Lexa trapping her arms on both sides. 

"I only say nice things" She said before leaning down to kiss Clarke's nose and rolling to the ground next to her. The blonde took this as an opportunity to lay her head on Lexa's stomach quietly playing with the green school shirt the brunette was wearing. 

"I don't want to go back to class" Lexa pouted after a few minutes of silence between them. She had been quietly braiding Clarke's hair but because of their position the braid looked a little crooked, she put it behind the other girl's ear, so it wouldn't be as noticeable. 

Clarke nodded looking up at her friend's face. 

"What did it mean?" The blonde asked again. 

"Yu ste meizen" Lexa repeated looking down at Clarke before smiling playfully. 

"I'm going to ask my dad" Clarke pouted. 

"He probably won't know" Lexa giggled.

"He studied old languages so he might!" Clarke exclaimed, Lexa's smile was replaced by a deep blush, thankfully though she was saved by the bell which rang, she once again took Clarke to her classroom kissed her cheek and left for her class.

They spent the day either missing each other or with each other during recess, they played princess and knight during the lunch break because it was longer and they used the tall slide as Clarke's tower which princess Clarke had never left, well until the big ugly dragon came and she had to slide down the fireman pole and help the knight Lexa who had come to rescue her. The battle ended well of course right before they had to leave for their afternoon class. 

They were quietly sitting on the grass next to the entrance waiting for their parents to arrive, Jake Griffin was again the first to arrive, picking up Clarke from behind and making her squeal, Lexa giggled at the scene and as Jake noticed that he grabbed her with his other arm making Lexa let out a similar sound. 

"Put us down, please!" Clarke squirmed, Lexa let out a war cry before starting to wrestle the man's arm. He finally let them down, both girls out of breath. 

"Jesus, what do you eat for breakfast?" Jake questioned, jokingly squeezing the brunette's arm to check her muscle, which she proudly flexed. 

"Fruit loops, the ones with marshmallows!" Lexa explained making the man chuckle. 

"Sounds healthy" he nodded playfully. 

"It's the marshmallow fluff, it's healthier because it's very light!" She added. 

"Of course, that makes perfect sense" He ruffled her hair, making her braids stick in different directions, which Clarke helped fix. 

"Dad, I have a question" Clarke said when she done with Lexa's hair. 

"Ask away, kiddo" He turned to his daughter, intrigued by how serious she looked. 

"What does...i don't know how to say it" she turned to Lexa "say it again" 

"Yu ste leyos?" Lexa asked, knowing exactly that was not what she had said before. 

"Hey, that was not it! It sound like maze hen" Clarke squinted at the other girl making her step back a little. 

"Yu ste meizen" Lexa corrected, blushing and quickly looking down as she noticed the recognition cross Jake's face. 

"That's it! What does it mean?" Clarke's eyes shone as she saw that she was finally getting an answer. 

"Is that Trigedasleng I hear, Lexa?" The man smirked. The girl nodded, refusing to look up. 

"What does it mean, though?" Clarke tapped her foot impatiently. Jake gently tapped Lexa's shoulder and when she finally looked up he nodded towards Clarke, as if telling her she should be the one saying it to her. She sighed deeply, regretting having said it, but not really. 

"It means" She quickly glanced at Jake before looking back at the blonde "you are beautiful" she blushed deeply again "I wanted to say pretty or cute but there's no word for them in trigedasleng, at least that I know of, so I had to go with beautiful, not that you aren't, because you are!" Lexa rambled looking at the ground too embarrassed to look at Clarke, who was grinning from ear to ear "you really are" she mumbled finally. 

Clarke hugged her making the shorter girl stop her ramblings. 

"Thank you, you are pretty and cute and beautiful too!" Clarke said into her hair 

"I'm not cute, I'm badass" Lexa mumbled still embarrassed. 

"Aw, isn't this adorable, young love" they heard a high pitched laugh coming from the other side of the fence. 

"Shut up, Anya!" This is a nightmare. Lexa blushed even more stepping away from Clarke but linking their hands together. 

"Alex has a girlfriend, Alex has a girlfriend!" Anya sang teasing her younger sister, Indra had warned her about not teasing her about pretty girls in public but there was no one around beside Clarke's dad and he was trying not to laugh at the whole scene, so Anya decided he was a harmless dork. 

"Shush, I'm going to tell konfoni you're making fun of me!" Anya laughed harder at her sister's rage. 

"Come on, girls, no need to fight." He chuckled, patting Lexa's shoulder "and Clarke we need to go, mom is waiting" he smiled apologetically at the small blonde who pouted. 

The younger girls looked at each other sadly before Clarke pulled the shorter girl into a hug and kissed her cheek. 

"Bye, commander Lexa" she smiled sadly before skipping to Jake's car 

"Treat my girl well" Jake gave he brunette a pointed look to which she nodded frantically "and good luck with your sister" he teased looking at the other side of the fence at a smirking Anya before laughing at Lexa's terrified expression. 

Jake got in the car as Lexa moved to sit beside her sister. 

"Treat my girl well" Anya mimicked before bursting out laughing. 

"Shut up, you nomonjoka" Lexa muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love Jake and clexa scenes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave kudos and/or a comment if you did, or if you notice any mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
